The Aurelius and McDowell Family Wedding
by Xascul
Summary: Kailor Aurelius and Evangeline are finally getting married! Features a wide range of characters from Negima! KaixEva.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Xascul, myself of course. All other characters belong to their respective owners.

This is my most ambitious fic ever! In the sense that it'll have upwards of almost one hundred characters! This is dedicated to our lovely and soon to be wed couple, Kailor and Eva!

I'm acting Master of Ceremonies, Music Director and Chairman of the Planning Committee, Yuunagi is my second in command.

* * *

The Wedding of Kailor Aurelius and Evangeline McDowell

The Preparations

We see an ocean dock just outside Mahora. Kailor's pirate ship is docked on a pier. It is a sight to behold. Large, majestic, and bold. Ivan, Xascul, Yuunagi, Notorious, Lunar, Angel64, Triblade and Zach all show up at the port.

Triblade and Zack: Wow!

Xascul: I've never been on a genuine pirate ship before!

Yuunagi: It's really wonderful!

Kaien: Hey, there, you must be the wedding planning committee!

Xascul: Yep we are, we're here to set up for the wedding.

Yuunagi: Where is Kailor by the way?

Kaien: Um, he's busy at the moment, stuff to do. He asked me to watch the ship.

Kaien leads the group onto the ship, they are all amazed they are on a real pirate ship. There is a lot of work to be done before they can set up.

The ship is surveyed and measured. The main deck is flat and is about thirty feet across. There are two sets of staircases in the stern.

Xascul: First thing we need to do is to anchor the ship down and stabilize it. We want as minimal movement as possible.

Notorious: So let's get started then.

The ship is anchored down and stabilized using special weights, then swabbed clean.

Then a large truck brings in the plastic chairs. A team are setting up the chairs in fifteen rows, leaving a six foot aisle in the center.

Kaien: Brother specified that during the ceremony, he and Eva are going to walk down these stairs, so I guess the altar would be at the bow.

Triblade: Why don't we make that mast over there the 'wall'? We could set up a screen or something.

Zach: We also need to leave some area in the from and back of the seating, perhaps we could use these as the borders?

Ivan: You mean the gang planks right? I'm a little weary of only having two?

Triblade: It'll be fine.

The eight of them get down to work doing various chores. Ivan is busy checking for splinters, Triblade and Zack are busy moving the organ outside and on top of the second deck. Xascul and Yuunagi are busy directing the supply trucks.

Xascul: Ahhh! Where are the flowers?

Yuunagi: Calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack.

Xascul: Sorry, I'm just a little nervous that's all.

Yuuangi: About what? I'm sure if something goes wrong nobody will mind too much.

Xascul: It's not Kailor I'm worried about, it's (gulps)...her.

Yuunagi: Evangeline-san?

Xascul (whimpers) Yes...

Yunnagi: Well, it can't be that bad can it?

Xascul: You've no idea the horrors she's capable of...

Yuunagi: What horrors?

Ivan: You mean to say you didn't see what happened to Xascul?

Yuunagi: Uh...not that I'm aware of...why?

Ivan: Should I tell her or you?

Xascul: You can do it.

Ivan: Well, Xascul here did some digging on Master, and he found a series of letters that were written by her to her parents after she became a vampire. When Master found out that he published them, she swore that after he published the last one, she'd have revenge.

Yuunagi: And... what was that?

Ivan: Xascul dueled her at full power, during the full moon. Naturally he lost, Eva brings him an inch away from death, bites him on the neck, taking away his humanity and making him her servant, for eternity.

Yuunagi: ...

Xascul: I'll assume your silence means that you're shocked, but yes, that is what she's capable of. It's no big deal, anyways we should get back to work.

By the end of the week most of the equipment is set up and anchored. Everyone is rushing about doing various chores and tasks.

Lunar: What are those for?

Lunar points to two odd looking machines with fans and buckets.

Xascul: Fog machines!

Triblade: Ah, for added effect right?

Xascul: Yep! Oh I can't wait to see the look on Kailor's face when he sees this.

Zach: I'm sure he'd be proud. He's busy now searching for Eva.

Yuunagi: What?! What happened?

Zach: Notorious, care to explain?

Notorious: Alright, basically, Negi was bashing on his Master, she left for a minute, me and Kai both tried to punch some sense into him, literally, and the next second she got teleported away by who knows what.

Yuunagi: Oh I see, do you know if she's alright?

Triblade: Afraid not.

Notorious: we're doing our best in searching for her.

Ivan: We still have to prepare this though, Master is very powerful, she can take care of herself.

Zack: I agree

Xascul: Okay, let's test the fog machines!

Ange64 hooks up the fog machines to a portable generator and switches them on, a minute later, the machines are billowing out a thick layer of fog.

Xascul: Excellent! Now to test the microphones.

The microphones are hooked up and tested.

Xascul: Testing. One. Two. Testing. Okay that's good. Don't forget that we have to keep this wrapped in plastic or else they might get electrocuted.

Yuunagi: The flowers have arrived finally!

Angel64: Lilacs?

Xascul: Yep lilacs it is.

Notorious: Why those? Is it because of her spell chant?

Xascul: Partially, when I took a tour of her castle, the tour guide there said that those were her and her mother's favorite.

Notorious: Really?

Xascul: Yep, plus it works well with the overall color scheme don't you think?

Angel64: Can't disagree with you there!

Lunar: Wait a sec, you took a tour of Eva's castle? What was that like?

Xascul: Um, it was pretty much like any other medieval castle. It had the stonework, the keep, Great Hall, bed chambers, crenelations and the like.

Angel64: That's really cool!

Yuunagi: How did you know it was her castle and not some other one?

Xascul: Well it was called Castle McDowell for one, they're a powerful clan in Scotland. At first I thought, "There is no way this is the same castle that Eva lived in" but there was one part which confirmed it.

Notorious: What was that?

Xascul: One of the bed chambers I passed through had an oil painting above the doorway. I was frozen in place for about a minute but there was no mistaking it. This was the same room she slept in over six centuries ago, and the same place where she became a vampire. It's also how I figured out her birthday, October 13th, because that was the date on the painting. It was a gift for her ninth birthday, back in 1377.

Everyone else besides Xascul: ...

Xascul: What?

* * *

IMPORTANT REMINDER: This story is synced with Lunardragon's 'Ask the Negima Crew' and Notorious's 'Negima What If'. I can only update when they update if it calls for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: You must read the 'The Battle to Save Eva' parts one and two by Notorious before reading this chapter.

* * *

The Planning Committee Meeting

We are at Xascul's house, Xascul, Triblade, Zach, Lunar, Notorious, Angel64, Ivan and Yuunagi are seated around Xascul's large dinning room table.

Xascul: Well guys, glad to see everyone back and in one piece. (chuckles)

Triblade: Boo yah! That was the best!

Zach: Yeah it was, kinda sucks that I died but thanks to Konoka, we we're all brought back!

Angel64: That was the best one ever! You did a great job planning and coordinating the attack Notorious!

The other seven suddenly burst into applause, and Notorious is caught slightly off guard.

Notorious: (embarrassed) Well thanks, we all had to do what we had to do.

Yuunagi: I'm sorry I wasn't able to participate.

Xascul: Don't feel bad okay, tell you what, after this meeting is over I'm treat you out to lunch.

Yuunagi: Are you...asking me out on a date?

Xascul: No! No, it's not a date!

Triblade, Zach, Lunar, Notorious: (sarcastically) Riiiiight.

Xascul: (To the other four) Shut up you guys! Anyway back to the topic at hand please. I know that it's only been a few days since we got back but we still have a wedding to plan. Luckily we've taken care of most of the set up on Kailor's ship, speaking of which, do you guys know where he is?

Lunar and Notorious both shake their heads.

Xascul:(sigh) Well no big deal. What we need to do next is the set up for the after wedding reception.

Yuunagi: I heard that we won't be able to set up until the day before the wedding.

Xascul: Why's that? Oh! Because of being able to reserve the outside grass area for the wedding area for more than a day?

Yuunagi: Correct, what we could do is plan out where everything is going to be, and we could ship the equipment there you know a week beforehand or something and store in Mahora, so that we don't have to worry about anything missing the day before.

Lunar: Hey! That's a great idea!

Yuunagi: Thanks!

Xascul: So now that that's taken care of, we have two more immediate concerns and that's the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Anyone have any suggestions?

Angel64: We could always always hire a stripper...

Lunar and Ivan both gasp at the audacity.

Notorious: (aside) Sorry we cannot do anything too ecchi or perverted in this fanfiction.

Angel64: Or maybe not...

Triblade: I was thinking we could something else that guys love to do and that's gaming.

Ivan: That's actually a great idea, it's fun and it gives all of us a nice time to bond.

Xascul: I don't see why not, sure would be less expensive than hiring a stripper...

Notorious: I could bring my Xbox and Call of Duty.

Triblade: Do you have Halo?

Notorious: Afraid not.

Angel64: I can bring that.

Ivan: I can bring my Nintendo Wii and the new Mario Kart.

Yuunagi: Hey, don't forget to bring Brawl!

Xascul: I could bring my PS2, Guitar Heroes 2 and 3 and another TV screen, we're going to need more than just two I would think.

Zach: I've got extra controllers that I can bring just in case.

Angel64: Sounds like a plan.

Xascul: Sweet, looks like none of will be bored. Oh yes, bring your computers as well, I want to have a LAN party!

Everyone else: Okay!

Angel64: Oh, just one thing. Where are we having the Bachelor's Party?

Xascul: Oh how silly of me, we're having it at Kailor's place, it's pretty big and can accommodate a good amount of guests.

Angel64: Okay just checking.

Xascul: I also have an important mission for you Yuunagi.

Yuunagi: (blushes slightly) Yes?

Xascul: I would like you and Kazumi to plan out the Bachelorette party, just don't go overboard with it. Think you're up to the challenge?

Yuunagi: Of course!

Lunar: Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, you can talk to one of us okay?

Yuunagi: I will! This is the first time I've done something like this on a large scale, so I'm not too sure what I'll do...

Angel64: Just have confidence and have fun with it. Think about what the other girls of Negi's class loves to do and go with that!

Yuunagi: I think I have an idea of what to do...

Xascul: Last but not least we need to contact Eva and Kailor and show them the ship.

Lunar: I think I might know where to find them.

Xascul: Alright, so now that everything is finished, I call this Committee Meeting adjourned!

Everyone gets out of their chairs and starts filing out of his house.

Xascul: (to Yuunagi) I almost forgot, I said that I was taking you out to lunch correct?

Yuunagi: Oh yes, that's right, we're are we going?

Xascul: It's a surprise.

The two also leave Xascul's house, and Xascul locks the door behind him.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
